


A Guide To Mythical Creatures *Real*

by TwIsTeD_PePpEr_MiNt



Series: Magic Info [1]
Category: Mythical Creatures - Fandom
Genre: Guide, Informational, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwIsTeD_PePpEr_MiNt/pseuds/TwIsTeD_PePpEr_MiNt
Summary: A guide to mytthical monsters,first person experince.NOT A JOKE!





	1. Abilities of Kitsune

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a year or so going around to incounter mythical creatures,and gathering info.If you have questions,ask and I will answer them.Mock me if you want,but this is all 100% true,so f*ck you non belivers.

•Enhanced Durability  
•Enhanced Hearing  
•Enhanced Smell  
•Enhanced Vision  
•Enhanced Stanima  
•Enhanced Streangth  
•Enviromental Adaption Skills  
•Predator Instinct  
•Tempature Regulation  
•Claw Retraction (Much Like Cats)  
•Semi-Immortality  
•Fire Manipulation  
•Dream Manipulation  
•Wisdom (As Age Increases And The Kitsune Grows More Tails)  
•Flight  
•Illusion Creating/Manipulation  
•Insanity Induce  
•Life-Force Absortion  
•Possession  
•Shape-shifting  
-Gender Change  
-Human Disguse  
-Size Manipulation  
•Curse Inducement  
•Hair Manipulation  
•Invisiblity  
•Intangibility →Cannot be sensed with any of the five senses.←  
•Plant Manipulation  
•Prehensile Tail →Able to physicly grab things with tail{s}←  
•True Illusion →Ability to make illusions real←


	2. Kitsune Abilities As They Grow More Tails

When a Kitsune grows more tails it can:

•Elemental Aura  
•Nigh Omniscience →Knowing Almost Everything In Exsintence←  
•Space Time Manipulation  
•Spirit Physiology →Having the ability of spirits←  
•Shinto Deity Physiology →Power of Gods←  
•Trickery  
•Yokai Physiology →The power of spirits,monsters and demons←


	3. Kitsune Info

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized some people wouldn't have the same knowledge of Kitsune as I do...  
> So yeah.

KITSUNE  
A Kitsune can have up to 9 tails, depending on age, wisdom and power. The only was to kill a Kitsune { =( } is to cut off all its tails. One tail is its main tail and source of power.Not knowing what one is the main tail,one has to cut them all off.When a Kitsune grows its 9th tail, its fur becomes white or gold in color.

Kitsune are shape-shifters. When they reach 100 years of age, (give or take) they can transform into a human and back.

Kitsune possess superior intelligence, long life and magical powers. They are a Spirit Entity, and the word 'Kitsune' usally translates to 'fox spirit'.But Kitsune are not fox ghosts.

There a two basic classifications for Kitsune. Zenko, which is good and usally assoccated with the goddess Inari.Then we have Yako, also known as nogitsune or feild foxes.They are mischevous and sometimes violent.

There are 13 Kitsune elements:  
-CELESTIAL  
-VOID  
-WIND  
-SPIRIT  
-FIRE  
-EARTH  
-RIVER  
-OCEAN  
-MOUNTAIN  
-FOREST  
-THUNDER  
-TIME AND SOUND

Kitsune's value freedom. They don't fare well being locked up, or forced to do something it doesn't want to.They also love to play tricks.


	4. Limitations

When in human form,soometimes Kitsune keep:  
-TAIL  
-SHADOW IN KITSUNE SHAPE  
-REFLECTION SHOWS TRUE FORM  
-FACAL FEATURES  
Also, they have a fear or hatered towards dogs.Dogs do not like them. They can be consumed with negitave emotions to the point of death.

THIS CONCLUDES MY SECTION ON KITSUNE I THINK.


End file.
